


Building Bridges

by Crowfether



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: And be there for Astro, Angst, Astro wants Tenma to be his dad, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, O'Shay is a worrier, Step dad vs genetic dad, Tenma wants to make things right, but similar angst dynamic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowfether/pseuds/Crowfether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astro And Dr Tenma try to fix their relationship while he is in prison. </p><p>Basically this is me writing an epilogue for the 2003 Astro Boy anime because I found the ending of the anime way too sudden, especially after the unexpected dark turn in the last few episodes.<br/>There will definitely be spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Visit

Astro fidgeted as he waited in the visiting area of the maximum security prison. Dr O’Shay didn't know he was here. Astro wasn't sure if he would let him go, so he hadn't asked. He'd gone straight to Inspector Tawashi and asked if he could talk to Dr Tenma, the inspector had just given him a visiting pamflett and told him to call the number to arrange a meeting. He nervously tapped his fingers together before fiddling with his visitor badge, pinned to his school clothes. He hoped Dr Tenma would be open to this visit, he also hoped he wouldn't get in much trouble if Dr O’Shay found out.  
He jumped as the buzzer announced the arrival of the inmates. Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea.  
But it was too late, Dr Tenma had arrived, his face blank.  
“H-hello Dr Tenma.” Astro stuttered.  
“Astro, it is good to see you.” Dr Tenma said warmly. “What brought you here?”  
“Um-” Astro fiddled with his sleeve, keeping his eyes on it rather than looking at the man in front of him. “Well, um, it's been a week since the whole, uh, thing. So I thought I'd come and see how you were.” He glanced up at Dr Tenma; his face was still blank as ever. Astro clenched his fists under the table. “I wanted to say I meant what I said. In lab 7.”  
Dr Tenma seemed to relax slightly. “I'm glad.” He gave Astro a small smile. “It's not too bad here, I must say. Although I am glad I'm only here for a couple of years.”  
They lapsed into silence for a few minutes  
“Um, Inspector Tawashi said you were, uh, seeing a therapist while you’re here.” Astro broached the next sensitive topic, planning to get it over and done with. “Is it good or-”  
“She seemed to be good at her job, and it makes sense to take advantage of this service.” Dr Tenma nodded. “Don't worry, Astro, I'm planning on bettering myself while I'm here.”  
“Oh good.” Astro smiled, relieved. “Oh yeah, I brought you something!” He rummaged through his bag as he continued. “Inspector Tawashi said that you could have some pictures, I had to let the guards to check them out but they're fine to give you now.” He placed two photos on the table, one of Tobio and one of him. “I thought you might like to have them.” He glanced up at Dr Tenma, trying to read his expression. “I mean, you don't have to-”  
“Thank you, Astro.” Dr Tenma interrupted him, looking sad and happy at the same time. He picked up the pictures and put them carefully in his chest pocket. “That was very thoughtful of you.”  
Astro smiled sheepishly. They sat quietly for a moment.  
“How is school?” Dr Tenma asked, breaking the quiet.  
“It's good. I'm tutoring one of my friends, Abercromby, in maths. And Alejo is helping me with art.” Astro hesitated as he realized he had just told Dr Tenma he was struggling with a class.  
But he nodded knowingly. “I struggled with art when I was your age. Drawing plans for robots is very different to creating a piece which is pleasing to the eye.”  
Astro smiled, surprisingly glad they had something in common.  
“Everyone you have 5 minutes left.” A guard called through the room, making Astro jump.  
He must have looked forlorn because Dr Tenma cleared his throat. “Astro I want you to know that whenever you want to visit I will always agree to see you. You are a son to me and I don't want to make the same mistakes I have before.”  
Astro grinned. “I'll see you next week ok?”  
“Of course.” Dr Tenma looked through the glass into the waiting room. “Did you bring Dr O’Shay with you or-”  
“I, uh, came by myself, actually.” Astro rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.  
“I can't stop you coming here on your own, however please consider bringing an adult next time.” Dr Tenma told him awkwardly. “I know you can look after yourself, but it concerns me that you're trying to do this alone. A robot child is still a child Astro.”  
“I'll think about it.” Astro bit his lip. “I just don't want to have to disobey Dr O’Shay if he tells me I can't see you again.”  
“Visiting time is over. Please finish up in the next few seconds. Inmates return to the transfer room for inspection.” The guard from earlier shouted.  
Astro looked around in alarm. “Already?”  
“Don't worry Astro, I'm sure you'll see me again soon.” Dr Tenma nodded before getting up to leave.  
Astro jumped up quickly and wrapped his arms around Dr Tenma. He tensed as the man stilled, but relaxed again as Dr Tenma hugged him back. “Until next time, Astro.” He said as he pulled away from the hug.  
“Bye.” Astro replied. He watched Dr Tenma as he left, waving when the man looked over his shoulder before he walked through the door, he got a small wave in return. He couldn't help but feel hopeful as he walked home. The first meeting had seemed to have gone well. And Astro didn't know why, but hugs from Dr Tenma were different to ones from Dr O’Shay. He wasn't sure what it was, but he got a warm feeling in his chest with Dr Tenma that he didn't from Dr O’Shay. Perhaps it was because Dr Tenma was his creator, or maybe it was remnants from his memories of Tobio. Whatever it was, Astro was gonna get to the bottom of it.

When he arrived home, Dr O’Shay was waiting for him.  
“Astro, where on earth have you been?” The man crossed his arms. “You know you're supposed to let me know if you're coming to be home late! I was so worried!”  
“I was just playing now with my friends professor…” Astro looked at the floor. “I didn't realise the time, I'm sorry.”  
Dr O’Shay sighed. “Make sure you remember next time okay? I just need to know you're safe.”  
“Yes professor!” Astro grinned, trotting upstairs to his room. He dropped his bag in his room and leant against his door with a sigh of relief. He wasn't good at lying, but he seemed to have fooled Dr O’Shay, although he couldn't really feel good about it. He would have to come clean sooner rather than later, even if it meant that he would have to sneak out to see his… What even was Dr Tenma to him?  
Astro sat on his bed and looked out the window. Dr Tenma had made him and said Astro was his son, but it was Dr O’Shay who had raised him like a father would his son. The closest situation he could think of would be like a child having a stepfather and then his real father coming back. If he was honest with himself it was very similar to his situation, only he didn't think of Dr O’Shay as a father at all. The way he treated Astro was more like a close relative rather than a father, although it could just be that Dr O’Shay had a different parenting technique to what was typical.  
Astro pulled his legs up on the bed, hugging them to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted Dr Tenma to care about him, like he did when he had first been activated, before disagreements had torn them apart. Perhaps now Dr Tenma would be able to accept that Astro had his own opinions, and listen to them. He had asked after Astro’s school life at his visit, and seemed interested in his friends and troubles. His eyes prickled with tears as he realised he really wanted Dr Tenma to be his father again.  
It felt like a betrayal to Dr O’Shay, who had done so much for him. Dr O’Shay had even made Astro a sister so he wouldn't be lonely. He couldn't leave Dr O’Shay to live with Dr Tenma, but he wanted to live with Dr Tenma at least as much as he wanted to live with Dr O’Shay. He flopped down on the bed feeling melancholy. It was times like this when feelings were difficult, going against logic and interfering with reasoning, he didn't know what to do.  
For now he would continue to hide his visits to Dr Tenma from Dr O’Shay. It would be temporary, he promised himself. He'd come clean as soon as he had worked out what to do.


	2. A Chance Encounter

Astro walked out of school quickly, trying to evade his friends. The week had dragged since he had booked his next visit and he was all too eager to see Dr Tenma again.  
But first he had to get there. And in such a way that no-one knew he was doing it, which meant no flying.  
He managed to reach the bus without bumping into his friends, much to his relief. As the bus left, Astro pulled out his communicator and sent an email to Dr O’Shay saying he and his friends were going to a museum and he'd be late back. He put the communicator away and fiddled with the fastenings on his bag for the rest of the trip, once again becoming nervous as they neared the prison. He took a deep breath as he pressed the button for his stop, not noticing as someone from the bus ran after him.  
“Hey Astro! Wait up!”  
Astro spun around trying not to look guilty, but he didn't recognise who was running after him. That was until he scanned them. “Atlas is that you?”  
“Yeah, ‘though I go by Daichi these days.” He smiled. “I moved back in with my dad, Tokugawa I mean. We talked and we’re working through things, it's kinda great.” He narrowed his eyes, assessing Astro. “What's got you so jumpy?”  
“It’s nothing, really!” Astro grinned, trying not to act panicked.  
“Come on Astro, you can tell me, I can keep a secret.” Daichi raised his eyebrow. “I mean you're on your own about fifteen minutes from Dr Tenma’s prison… I'm pretty sure I can guess what you're doing here.”  
“You can't tell anyone!” Astro insisted. “No-one knows I'm here.”  
“Didn't I just say, I can keep a secret.” Daichi laughed, putting his hands behind his head. “To be honest I was thinking of visiting him myself.”  
Astro thought for a second. If Daichi came with him, then technically Astro had brought an adult like Dr Tenma asked him to. “Why don't you come with me, I'm sure no-one would mind?”  
“You sure?” Daichi asked.  
Astro nodded with a smile, feeling slightly less guilty.  
“Okay then, I'll just message my dad. To let him know.”  
They walked towards the prison as Daichi typed out his message, Astro steering him out of people's way.  
“So why are you keeping all this a secret anyway?” Daichi asked suddenly as he put away his communicator.  
“I don't think Dr O’Shay would like it, and even if he didn't mind… It feels like I'm betraying him, like it would be spitting in the face of everything he's done of me.” Astro sighed.  
“Why’s that?” Daichi asked, confused.  
“I want Dr Tenma to be my-” Astro hesitated a second. “I want him to be my dad again.” Astro’s shoulders sagged after the admission. “And after all Dr O’Shay has done for me, he woke me up and looked after me-”  
“Astro I think you're thinking about this too much like a human.” Daichi rolled his eyes. “First off Dr Tenma made you. That's completely different from him being your dad. And let's be real here, he made you to replace his child. Of course you're going to want to have him be your dad. It may not be programmed into you but that's what you were built for. I mean, look at me, I'm back living with Tokugawa even after all that happened.” He shrugged. “I mean it's great, don't get me wrong. But I have a feeling, that if that wasn't the reason I was made, I probably wouldn't be back living with him.”  
Astro thought hard for a second. “What made you want to go back?”  
“Well remember when we arrived back here? He came to meet me, and begged for another chance. I could tell he had changed. I mean, the father I knew would never have taken time out of his busy schedule to come meet me, he'd have just sent a car. Besides it's not like I had anywhere else to go.” He grimaced. “That sounds really bad but it's more like I felt that I could go back you know? That we could fix things and make eachother happy.”  
“Yeah, I understand.” Astro sighed. “But if that happiness is at the expense of Dr O’Shay’s I don't know what to do.”  
“Well think about what would make you happiest Astro. You can't make everyone happy so you should start by making yourself happy.” Daichi grinned. “Hey look, we’re almost there.”  
They walked through security into the squat grey building where they signed in and were directed to a table.  
“So what happened to Pluto?” Astro asked as they waited for Dr Tenma to arrive.  
“He's gone to work with Epsilon.” Daichi chuckled. “I think they hit it off after Robotonia, and he wanted to do something non-violent. I think it suits him.”  
“Yeah.” Astro smiled, glad Pluto had found his place. “Sorry I've not tried to get in touch or anything. It seems really stupid now.” He laughed.  
“Well it's on all of us isn't it.” Daichi looked thoughtful. “Maybe we should all meet up and chat some time? When Pluto and Epsilon are back.”  
“Yeah that-” Astro cut himself off as he saw the doors to the prison open and inmates filter through. He relaxed slightly as he saw Dr Tenma walk in and head their way.  
“Hi Dr Tenma!” Astro smiled. “I brought Daichi with me this time.”  
“When I said bring an adult, Astro, this wasn't what I had in mind... You never cease to surprise me.” Dr Tenma chuckled. “Daichi, it's good to see you again. You seem to have mellowed.”  
“Yeah well, Astro’s a good influence.” Daichi grumbled.  
“And how have you been, Astro?” Dr Tenma turned back to the smaller robot.  
“I'm good! Me and my friends had to re-build our treehouse this week ‘cause Zoran made a hole in the floor.” Astro giggled. “It made the walls and roof fall in but I managed to plan it so we got three square feet of extra floor space, so it's a big improvement! But we can't let Zoran know, or she'll think it's ok to break things!” He chuckled. “How’ve you been?”  
“Much the same. Those photos you gave me last time we met have been a great comfort. Thank you for bringing them.” Dr Tenma smiled warmly “I hear you and Dr O’Shay are working on a new project?”  
“What project?” Daichi perked up, looking at Astro with interest.  
“Well we’re trying to get laws passed that give AI robots the same rights as humans.” Astro blushed. “It's early days yet, but I'm hopeful.”  
“That's brilliant!” Daichi grinned. “Let me know if I can help out! My dad will support it, one hundred percent.”  
“Say that if we get it up for proposal.” Astro laughed.   
“I'm sure you will succeed, Astro. I have no reason to doubt.” Dr Tenma said. “It's an ingenious plan to enforce peaceful co-habitation.”  
“I just thought it would be easier for people to see robots as equals if we were legally. If the law sees us as objects then how can you expect people to see us as anything else?” Astro shrugged.  
“Finish up people!” A guard called.  
Dr Tenma nodded to himself. “You're doing great things, Astro. More than I ever expected… I can't wait to see how much farther you'll go.” He stood up. “It was good to see you again Astro; and you Daichi.”  
Astro hesitated for a few seconds before hopping up and giving Dr Tenma a hug. He was sure Daichi wouldn't care.  
Dr Tenma smiled softly as they parted. “Until next time.”  
“See you Doc.” Daichi said with a wave.  
“See you soon.” Astro smiled, sitting back down next to Daichi.  
“See, what did I tell ya’.” Daichi muttered to Astro as they watched Dr Tenma leave. “Come on, I'll fly you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI in case it never comes up in the actual story: Dr Tenma has only been charged with two counts of arson as that's all the police had evidence on him was linked to that. As no-one was seriously hurt in either of the fires and he payed for the property damage he caused, he got a deal while pleading guilty for a shorter prison sentence.


End file.
